


Nächtlicher Ausflug

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Series: Todesserdrabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1977, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Mai 1977, Peer Pressure, Quadruple Drabble, Rotwein & Abenteuer, Sehnsucht nach Zugehörigkeit, Teenagers, Young Death Eaters
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Severus Snape und ein paar Kumpels machen einen nächtlichen Ausflug zu einem Todessertreffen Oder mein Versuch zu verstehen, warum man sich einer extremistischen Gruppe anschließt.
Series: Todesserdrabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Nächtlicher Ausflug

„Da seid ihr ja endlich“, sagte Wilkes gedämpft, als Severus hinter Avery, Mulciber und Yaxley leise den nächtlichen Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Es war immer ein wenig unwirklich, den sonst von Leben sprühenden Raum so verlassen und still zu sehen. Viele der großen und kleinen Dramen ihres Hauses spielten sich sonst hier ab, aber jetzt lag nur Frieden in der Luft, gewürzt mit ihrer Aufregung.

„Wir haben noch versucht, Peter wachzukriegen, aber der schläft wie ein Stein“, entschuldigte Avery die Sechstklässler flüsternd. Wilkes und Rosier, die beiden Siebtklässler, zuckten die Achseln und standen auf.

Vorsichtig machten sie sich auf den Weg durch das schlafende Schloss, darauf bedacht, dem Hausmeister auszuweichen.

Sie atmeten freier, sobald sie draußen waren. Es war eine laue Mainacht und sie begannen, sich erst leise, dann unbekümmerter und lauter zu unterhalten, während sie Richtung Hogsmeade wanderten. Mulciber hatte eine Flasche Rotwein dabei und gab sie reihum. Yaxley lehnte nervös ab und die anderen lachten über sein Nervenflattern. Severus konnte ihn verstehen, genau wie er durfte Yaxley zum ersten Mal mitkommen, und wie er hatte er keine Verwandten bei den Todessern, die beim Dunklen Lord ein gutes Wort für ihn einlegen konnten. Trotzdem nahm Severus einen tiefen Zug aus der Flasche, als sie bei ihm ankam. Er wollte sich keine Blöße geben, viel zu froh war er, dass er Teil dieser Gruppe war und mitkommen durfte. Der Wein schmeckte nach Glück und Freiheit auf seiner Zunge und er war beinahe euphorisch, als er die Flasche an Avery weitergab.

„Da vorne ist die Appariergrenze“, sagte Rosier mit einer Geste, als sie fast beim Dorf angelangt waren. „Mulciber, ich nehm dich mit.“

„Ja, ja“, murmelte Mulciber und ließ mit einer verdrossenen Zauberstabbewegung die leere Flasche verschwinden. Er war der Jüngste und der einzige, der noch nicht apparieren durfte.

„Das ist gegen sämtliche Schulregeln“, murmelte Yaxley und strich sich fahrig die dunklen Haare zurück. Severus schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über ihn. Wen kümmerten schon die Schulregeln? Er verdrängte den aufsteigenden Gedanken, dass das auch gegen sämtliche von Lilys Regeln war. Lily hatte ihre Entscheidung gegen ihn getroffen, da brauchte er wohl kaum noch Rücksicht zu nehmen.

Wilkes grinste. „Ist doch irgendwie lustig, sämtliche Regeln zu brechen, oder?“, sagte er und lachte.

Severus fühlte so etwas wie Glück in sich aufsteigen, als er mit einstimmte. Sie waren sechs junge Männer, eine verschworene Gemeinschaft, zu der er gehörte, und sie gingen zusammen in ein Abenteuer.


End file.
